fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Highway Monster (SuperNatural)
Summary The Highway Monster is an undesignated Creature That was the First Organic Creature appearing in the California POV Of SuperNatural. It’s first encounter was its Owen and Craig when transporting Motorcycle parts for the Los Angeles Forsaken SC Clubhouse on a Highway, Owen and Craig received a C.B. Radio call by another Semi-truck driver regarding a close-encounter with the creature. Behaviour The Creature is Carnivorous, and will hunt and eat any living creature to satisfy its Hunger, The Creature is animalistic usually heading straight for its target which is its central disadvantage, easily getting distracted by early occurrences. Appearance The Creature is Quadrupedal, usually standing at a height of 6 feet, it has dried & Mummified Skin That is abnormally tight around the whole body showing extreme definition of the bones, Ribcage, and Spinal column. It has. It’s Body is bent towards the rear giving it an unusual appearance. It’s head is slightly larger than the size of an average human being skull and it seems to lack any eyes or even eyeholes for that matter, but it has a disturbingly wide mouth reaching from ear to ear with teeth that bend backwards into the jaws. It’s jaws are capable of opening to about a foot wide capable of swallowing a Rabbit whole. It’s skin colour is a Dark-Grey allowing it to blend in with the darkness and as a motif the creature’s blood is Pure Black. its Limbs have different positions, its Frontal Limbs (arms) are longer and triple-jointed, and it’s Legs are Shorter but triple-jointed. Recorded Stats Alignment: Likely True Neutral Name: Undesignated, The Highway Monster (By Liam, Craig, and The Truck Driver) Gender: Unknown Classification: Unidentified Organism (UO), Carnivorous Quadruped Themes: Status: Deceased (Killed by Owen Walker, Rammed by Owen’s truck and over the railing of a bridge falling 50 Feet onto a rock completely Demolishing the creature’s Head leaving its body drifting down the river to an unknown Fate for its remains) Combat Stats Tier: 9-B Powers And Abilities: *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Enhanced Physiology (Disproportionate Body) *Enhanced Senses **Night-Vision **Telescopic-Vision *Illusion Manipulation (Similar to Siren-Head the Creature can create Illusions that resemble Human Beings as a distraction or a way of luring Prey) *Resistance To Fire, and Mind Manipulation *Regeneration (Low-Mid) (Can regenerate Loss Of Limbs, and Severe 9mm penetration through its left Lung, But could not regenerate from Having it’s skull completely demolished) *Stealth Mastery '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (It can burst through walls with ease) Speed: Superhuman (It is Capable Of Running at a speed to catch up with Owen’s Truck Which was going 60 mph) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall Level+ (Can take several shots to the main torso, and got run over by a Taxi Cab) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended Melee Range (It Usually Uses it’s extended Fore-Arms which reach more than 1 metre) Intelligence: Animalistic Standard Equipment: None Notable Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *The Idea Of The Creature Being Quadrupedal actually branched out of the Aliens From “A Quiet Place”, But the rest we’re Inspired by Others or Custom-thought. Category:SuperNatural Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:True Neutral Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters